movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Elroy Oakdale's Trial
https://drive.google.com/open?id=1D01J3bBonsvXkhyY0dIC3qwpIlUtWaWp Narrator: Elroy Oakdale knows that Andrew like trains and boats, That's when he sneaked out that night. He was anxious to own an R.M.S. ship. Even if have to beg, Borrow or... (Elroy goes to borrow something) (The Next Day, Headlines were shown) (all over the world) ("Elroy Arrested") (Pooh gasps) ("Caught in Stolen R.M.S. Ship") (Piglet gasps) (Tigger gasps) Rabbit: That's what fierce looks like. Elroy Oakdale has been arrested. (Later, In the Court Room) (however) (Man reads the script) (to see what has happened) (Elroy sighs in boardness) (and depression) (He see us as the witnesses) (to see what will happen) Judge: Prosecutor you'll now proceed with the case. Prosecutor: My Lord, as you'll specifically know, we have some heroes here to talk with us. (Tongueo and Rompo goes as the first witnesses) (to talk) Prosecutor: Is it true, That you have no offense to Elroy, Cause he wanted to get an R.M.S. ship? Tongueo: Uh, no? Prosecutor: Did you ever try to warn him? Rompo: We did try to warn him. Though he needs to be careful. Prosecutor: Thank you, That is all. Winter: Hmph! Prosecutor: Next witness. Penny Ling: Next ones. Man: Ernest Crackers Jr. PPGs: Oh! Prosecutor: As a team's friend, You know Elroy's opportunity for R,M.S. ships? Ernest: Well, that could mean anything... Prosecutor: Anything like you are responsible for me? Ernest: Um... A likely story maybe. Proscutor: That's when he gets in trouble without paying. (Ed and Eddy scream) Prosecutor: That is all. Thank you. Johnny Bravo: Oh mama. Prosecutor: Gentlemen of the jewelry, The crowd rest. Man: Council will pronounce the case of how well he's done. (Elroy clears throat) Dexter: Go on. Explain the reason, Elroy. Elroy: I'll tell why's my case a mystery. (Gull claps) (Merl whistles) Pickle: No. No. No. Fat Albert: Keep it quiet. Elroy: Gentlemen, I know one witness who knows the case, My wife. Man: Pipsqueak. (Pipsqueak came up) Pipsqueak: I'm here, darling. Elroy: Do you know anything about Elroy's case? Pipsqueak: Why, of course, I do. You've been one of the best husbands I've ever been married since we've done spoof travels. Prosecutor: Good girl, eh? Throws it away. But, he wasn't throwing it away that day! You heard about Ernest's responsibility to Elroy! Then what kind and how did he get an R.M.S. ship? Pipsqueak: The only way to pilot a tugboat honestly being careful while piloting steam engines. Prosecutor: And how honestly is that? Pipsqueak: (snickers) I knew you wouldn't believe that, Governor. (We laugh) Governor: Very funny. Prosecutor: Your Lord, I... (Banging) Man: The witness might discover a lot of words. Pipsqueak: Sure thing, He told me the story and I'll tell you. Courage: And what could that mean? Narrator: Flashback. (Flashback) Pipsqueak: After Elroy left our house that night, He head of to Southampton, UK. (Elroy carries on) Pipsqueak's voice: Then that morning he walking down the docks finding a perfect RMS ship to have. Until suddenly... (TOOT! TOOT!) (Elroy jumps) (and hides) Pipsqueak's voice: A big fog horn was heard as he looks behind him, He can't believe his eyes. It's so big and long and amazing, Another RMS Lusitania. That's right. Pooh and the Gang: Oh! Pipsqueak's voice: He would believe his eyes. It was just like the Titanic and Olympic. He likes it a lot, He says... Luigi: What does he say? Elroy: My honey won't believe her eyes when I get this ship. Mario: I can't believe it's true. Pipsqueak's voice: Then he entered the ship and see who can help him, Then he saw the captain of the ship and told him... Daisy: What did he say? Elroy: Excuse me, Sir. What's the deal for this beautiful ship? Bubbles: Oh. Buttercup: Anything else? Pipsqueak's voice: The captain's name is William II, Look at him and said... William II: Why? Pipsqueak's voice: Elroy tell him... Blossom: What did he tell him? Elroy: This ship could be mine. What is the price to buy it? Edd: How much is the price? Pipsqueak's voice: But Elroy doesn't have a million dollars on him, So he decided to trade him with something. Eddy: What could it be traded with? Pipsqueak's voice: The gang accepted his idea and for a moment, The bargain was payed. Ed: Oops. Pipsqueak's voice: Then Elroy drawed up a paper with special needs, Then he called on William II to come over and witness the deed. Tigger: Witness the dead and--? What?! Narrator: End of Flashback Pipsqueak: Now Elroy's not crazy and never does anything bad. They gave him Lusitania and he gave them The Love Boat. Piglet: Oh d-d-dear. Penny: Oh! (faints) Winter: I can't believe it. Pipsqueak: See? Pooh and the Gang: Oh! Prosecutor: Hmm... Traded the Love Boat. Huh? An estate worth 100,000 pounds for the RMS Lusitania? Eds: Cool! (They laugh) (all together) Prosecutor: You expect me to believe that?! Pooh: Oh bother. Piglet: Oh dear. Tigger: Uh-oh. Elroy: I don't expect you to believe anything. Fortunately, I can produce a witness. Call William II. Num Nums: I hope he's friendly. Man: William II, William II. Chunk: He's coming. (He came in) Mr. Squiggles: He's here. Elroy: My lord, gentlemen, facing you in the witness box is a citizen of substance and standing. A man of unimpeachable honesty. Leonard: I wonder why. Elroy: Now, William, do you recall an incident that took place in your establishment last time, that I was a party to? Eds: Cool. William II: Yes Elroy. I do. PPGs: Oh! Prosecutor: As a team's friend, You know Elroy's opportunity for R,M.S. ships? Ernest: Well, that could mean anything... Prosecutor: Anything like you are responsible for me? Ernest: Um... A likely story maybe. Proscutor: That's when he gets in trouble without paying. (Ed and Eddy scream) Prosecutor: That is all. Thank you. Johnny Bravo: Oh mama. Prosecutor: Gentlemen of the jewelry, The crowd rest. Man: Council will pronounce the case of how well he's done. (Elroy clears throat) Dexter: Go on. Explain the reason, Elroy. Elroy: I'll tell why's my case a mystery. (Gull claps) (Merl whistles) Pickle: No. No. No. Fat Albert: Keep it quiet. Elroy: Gentlemen, I know one witness who knows the case, My wife. Man: Pipsqueak. (Pipsqueak came up) Pipsqueak: I'm here, darling. Elroy: Do you know anything about Elroy's case? Pipsqueak: Why, of course, I do. You've been one of the best husbands I've ever been married since we've done spoof travels. Prosecutor: Good girl, eh? Throws it away. But, he wasn't throwing it away that day! You heard about Ernest's responsibility to Elroy! Then what kind and how did he get an R.M.S. ship? Pipsqueak: The only way to pilot a tugboat honestly being careful while piloting steam engines. Prosecutor: And how honestly is that? Pipsqueak: (snickers) I knew you wouldn't believe that, Governor. (We laugh) Governor: Very funny. Prosecutor: Your Lord, I... (Banging) Man: The witness might discover a lot of words. Pipsqueak: Sure thing, He told me the story and I'll tell you. Courage: And what could that mean? Narrator: Flashback. (Flashback) Pipsqueak: After Elroy left our house that night, He head of to Southampton, UK. (Elroy carries on) Pipsqueak's voice: Then that morning he walking down the docks finding a perfect RMS ship to have. Until suddenly... (TOOT! TOOT!) (Elroy jumps) (and hides) Pipsqueak's voice: A big fog horn was heard as he looks behind him, He can't believe his eyes. It's so big and long and amazing, Another RMS Lusitania. That's right. Pooh and the Gang: Oh! Pipsqueak's voice: He would believe his eyes. It was just like the Titanic and Olympic. He likes it a lot, He says... Elroy: Honey, as long as we drive the boat, we'll be doing more spoof travels then ever before. No. No. Luigi: What does he say? Elroy: My honey won't believe her eyes when I get this ship. Mario: I can't believe it's true. Pipsqueak's voice: Then he entered the ship and see who can help him, Then he saw the captain of the ship and told him... Daisy: What did he say? Elroy: Excuse me, Sir. What's the deal for this beautiful ship? Bubbles: Oh. Buttercup: Anything else? Pipsqueak's voice: The captain's name is William II, Look at him and said... William II: Why? Pipsqueak's voice: Elroy tell him... Blossom: What did he tell him? Elroy: This ship could be mine. What is the price to buy it? Edd: How much is the price? Pipsqueak's voice: But Elroy doesn't have a million dollars on him, So he decided to trade him with something. Eddy: What could it be traded with? Pipsqueak's voice: The gang accepted his idea and for a moment, The bargain was payed. Ed: Oops. Pipsqueak's voice: Then Elroy drawed up a paper with special needs, Then he called on William II to come over and witness the deed. Tigger: Witness the dead and--? What?! Narrator: End of Flashback Pipsqueak: Now Elroy's not crazy and never does anything bad. They gave him Lusitania and he gave them The Love Boat. Piglet: Oh d-d-dear. Penny: Oh! (faints) Winter: I can't believe it. Pipsqueak: See? Pooh and the Gang: Oh! Prosecutor: Hmm... Traded the Love Boat. Huh? An estate worth 100,000 pounds for the RMS Lusitania? Eds: Cool! (They laugh) (all together) Prosecutor: You expect me to believe that?! Pooh: Oh bother. Piglet: Oh dear. Tigger: Uh-oh. Elroy: I don't expect you to believe anything. Fortunately, I can produce a witness. Call William II. Num Nums: I hope he's friendly. Man: William II, William II. Chunk: He's coming. (He came in) Mr. Squiggles: He's here. Elroy: My lord, gentlemen, facing you in the witness box is a citizen of substance and standing. A man of unimpeachable honesty. Leonard: I wonder why. Elroy: Now, William, do you recall an incident that took place in your establishment last time, that I was a party to? Eds: Cool. William: Yes Elroy. I do. William II: Yes Elroy. I do. PPGs: Oh! Elroy: Well, Just tell the court what really happen. Cow and Chicken: With pleasure. William II: Well, Governor, You tried to sell me a stolen RMS ship. Stephen Squirrelsky: Wait a minute! (Pulls off the mask) Sandy: We know who you are behind all this. Elroy: King Chicken! Slappy: So it is you, who is planning to get us on more spoof travels, along with other villains helping! Skippy: Oh dear. Rocky J. Squirrel: Knew you were behind this. King Chicken: Drat! You knew it was me! I steal that ship to give it to Elroy which gave me the Love Boat. I've got the deed and I barely got revenge of him and the others! Duckman: And never will try to. Prosecutor: The chicken's guilty, Case dismiss! Bernice: You might try to catch us on more spoof traveling, but you'll never get revenge on us, King Chicken. King Chicken: Drat! Drat! Drat! Bullwinkle: I knew you'd got trick into having your disguised ripped off. (Headlines were shown) (all over the world) ("Elroy's Clear") (Elroy is free) ("King Chicken's Guilty: Behind Elroy's Crime All the Time") (King Chicken snarls angrily) Courage: I knew he was innocent all the time. Lupin III: It's a good thing we've saved Elroy and stopped King Chicken. Dexter: Never trust a chicken in disguise. Tim: Because that's against the law. (Scene ends) (and stops) (Elroy Oakdale Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Episodes Category:Specials